


Oral Examination

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-20
Updated: 1999-02-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Yep, Benny has to keep tasting things!  Originally posted 10/25/96.





	Oral Examination

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.

Benny. 

Yes, Ray? 

Can I ask you something? 

Anything. 

How come you have to *taste* everything all the time? 

It's the way I was taught to track a man. 

But mud, old gum wrappers, and god-knows-what-else off the street? Wouldn't you rather taste something *else*? 

Like what? 

Oh, like... (Ray takes Benny's hand and presses it to...) ...this. 

Oh, my. 

...and this... 

Oh, dear. 

...and this... 

Oh, Ray! 

(Laughter.) I think you need to take an examination. Oral, of course. Let's start with Question #1. 

Mmm. Exceptional quality, Ray. (Several minutes later.) I would say, a *most* pleasant satiny texture. You had toast and strawberry jam for breakfast, and brushed your teeth with Pepsodent. 

Very good Next question. 

Mmm, ah, quite a delicious flavor. Salty, I think. Sweat-salty. 

It's gettin' *hot* in here, Benny! Is it me, or is the thermostat on the blink again? 

It's you, Ray. 

Oh. 

Umm, a nice, firm hardness. This nipple is *very* responsive. 

Mmph! 

Now, do I pass on this question? 

Oh, yeah, I think so. Now, Question #3. 

Oh! 

(Several noises, none of which is dialogue, then...) 

Ooh, Benny! 

Mmm. Silk over steel, a flavor that is *you* that I can't quite describe, Ray, and a salty/sweet combination Mmm. Very good. 

C'mere. 

Do I pass? 

With red-and-white flying colors, Benny. 

Ray? 

Mmm? 

Let's add a little blue to that flight. I think *you* should take the exam now. 

Benny! 


End file.
